The Stowaways
by minorians
Summary: Four girls stow away on the Titanic. Read on as their stories entwine into those of Jack, Rose & the doomed passengers of the ship God himself could not sink.
1. New Beginning

June 5th 1994

So here we are on the deck of the one and only Titanic. If only I knew what was to become of us. You see I was there with my three best friends in the world.

**April 10th 1912**

"Would you hurry up and come and see this!" Yelled a girl around the age of seventeen. She was leaning very precariously over the railing of the ship waving to the people on shore. Her wavy brown hair was billowing in the ocean breeze.

"Get away from there, you'll kill yourself," a blonde haired girl yelled as she walked up along the side.

"Megan I swear you can be such a killjoy" The girl snapped back. Megan crossed her arms in a huff and turned her back on the girl just to run right into another.

"Megan I can't believe you. Marisa and you have been on this boat for not even ten minutes and your fighting!" The girl had straight brown hair that went a quarters way down her back, then sun bleached a few strands of her hair blonde and well you could say that her bra size was a few good sizes larger than her comrades. Megan brushed off the 'insult' form her friend and joined Marisa in waving good-bye to her old life. Then the three heard a mousy voice from the crowd saying

"Pardon me, excuse me. Oh sorry miss." If you took a quick glance at her you might mistake her for a twelve year old, but those who knew her well all know that she was going to be turning seventeen in August. Megan turned to look at the girl and rolled her eyes,

"Really now, if you don't start to assert yourself you will never get anywhere. Come look at this" She grabbed Emily and pulled her over to the boat's railing. "See those two men down there?" She said pointing to a blonde boy running to the boat with a black haired Italian. Emily nodded.

"Well those two know they have tickets on this boat...unlike us. But that's not stopping us! See look even as the boat is coming out of port they still push there way on because they KNOW they need to be here. Like it's calling them or something. You need to be more like them!" Emily just nodded in response, but she none-the-less joined in the waving party.

After the shore was out of site the girls set on the current task at hand, finding a room. The searched the third class rooms asking anyone who spoke english if they could spare two beds, or share. They eventually found two rooms next to each other. Emily and Megan were with a nice Irish family and Rachael and Marisa were across the hall with some Germans.You can tell that the group would not like to stay in their rooms all day so they went onto the deck the following morning to explore. Marisa was resting her hands on the railing looking out onto the ocean while Megan was leaning her back against it. While Marisa was being mesmerized by the ocean Megan was in deep conversation with Rachael about what they would do in America.

"I think I'm going to find a job and maybe a good man and settle down," Rachael said as she dreamt of her new life in America.

"Not me. I want to see as much as I can. See everything I want before I settle down." Megan replied.

They continued chatting about their new lives and making up a plot to see if Marisa would be stupid enough to fall for a prank to make her fall overboard, only it didn't work.

Emily was lurking in the corner on one of the chairs watching a man drawing something. She looked over his shoulder and saw he was drawing Megan and Marisa. Emily noticed how precise he made his marks and how life-like his pictures looked. Marisa's wavy locks, Megan's sparkling eyes, he was a truly gifted artist.

"Pretty good, huh?" the man asked.

"What," Emily snapped out of her trans, "Yes they are very good actually."

"Do you know those people?"

"Yes, they happen to be my best friends."

"Well good for you. I hope you keep these friends and never let go."

"Thank you. I will."

The man was finished with his drawing so he packed up his things and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Emily called after him, "What's your name?"

"Jack, Jack Dawson," the man replied, and with that he set off. 'Hm Jack Dawson?' Emily thought to herself 'I'll be sure to keep him in mind when we get to America.'

Jack walked by where Rachael, Marisa, and Megan were standing. As he walked past he smiled at them. As soon as he was out of sight Rachael squealed, "Oh my God, he was so cute."

"Rachael, can you behave yourself," Emily said as she walked over to the railing.

"Oh, Emily, stop being a party pooper. That guy was amazing. I wish I could have talked to him," Megan dreamt.

"Well, I talked to him."

"You did?"

"Yeah he was drawing."

"What? What was he drawing?"

"People."

"WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE?"

"You and Marisa."

"WHAT!" both Marisa and Megan screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Oh my God, we could get famous. We could get a lot of money from that guy. I need to find him and give him a hug."

So, they set off on their mission to find Jack. So they headed in the direction in which Jack left.


	2. Caution: Emily, Pt1

A/N: Ayo, this isn't Marisa. It's Emily. I felt like writing a chapter...of pure Emily...because I'm vain & selfish. MARISA, YOU CAN DELETE THIS IF YOU WANT. YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN CHAPTER TOOOOO. 

The Titanic was so massive, it was easy to get lost. Emily soon figured this out. All she wanted to do was find her room- Megan had abandoned her long before. Emily was going around in circles, always ending up in the dining room. The people stared at her when she walked in- they were dressed in such fine clothing every speck of dirt on her own clothing stood out. She soon found courage to ask a man for directions to the third class. He was callous but told her anyhow. When she got to the room, the Ignazio's were huddled around the table talking. They talked in fluent Italian, so Emily never spoke to them. The woman was nice, though, and Emily was gracious. She got a pad of paper and a graphite pencil, and searched for the deck. It didn't take her long- the ocean breeze drew her near. She settled herself on an uncomfortable lounge chair and stroked the paper with the pencil. The pencil line grew into a dress- the dress into a woman, and soon the woman was dancing with a handsome man. She wasn't sure how much time passed but it must have been enough for everyone to leave for dinner. The woman in her picture was about to wear lavish jewelry when someone sat down next to her.

"What are you drawing?" She looked over and saw the man who was drawing Marisa and Megan...oh, what was his name? J...Jack Dawson. Emily smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just a sketch."

"It's a very good sketch. I like the detailing on her dress," said Jack. Emily looked at him.

"Thank you. My friends were very flattered that you drew them. I'm sorry if you don't like that I told them, but"  
"It's fine. Just a sketch, right?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, that's good. They were very flattered so they went off and looked for you. You might want to stay away from them, they're a bit boy crazy. They find you rather attractive," she told him, adding diamonds to the woman's necklace. 

"Do they now? How old are you all? You look about...fourteen?" Emily laughed.

"Sixteen, actually. Well, they- the three of them, they are seventeen. But I'm sixteen. The girl with the wavy brown hair," Emily told him, waving her hands around her head,"...her name's Marisa, and the blonde haired girl, her name is Megan. And the other, her name is Rachael." Jack nodded.

"And what is your name?" Emily gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Emily. Emily I-" she stopped. Marisa had warned them to not use their own last names, something about tracking down passengers who snuck on board. She had to think fast. "Emily Ettore."

"Oh, so you're Italian?" Emily didn't have a drop of Italian blood in her.

"My father. My mother is German." She cringed. She didn't want to lie to him. Emily dodged Jack's gaze and returned her own to her drawing. The necklace was almost complete. It was a heart, with diamonds around it. She started another necklace, longer, beaded. She was half-hoping he'd leave, half-hoping he stayed. He chose the latter, laying down on the lounge chair.

"These things aren't that comfortable. For such a lavish boat you'd think they'd splurge for good seats." Emily laughed.  
"I suppose they should have, shouldn't have they?" Jack smiled.

"How did you girls afford tickets? I'm assuming you aren't with any adults. I myself won mine in a poker game." Emily's throat closed up. She couldn't tell him that she snuck on board...

"Oh, uh...I have to go now. It was nice...nice talking to you, Jack," and with that she jumped up and ran off the deck.

"Wait! You forgot your drawing!" yelled Jack behind her. 


	3. Delirium: Megan, Pt1

A/N: Ayo...it's Emily again...because Marisa doesn't care if I write chapters. Yay! Read & review, best wishes. 

She was Megan Stadler. She was a new person.

Megan liked the new last name idea. She most definitely did not want to get caught being a stowaway, for it

meant certain death. Well, no it didn't. It meant jail, but that could count as a personal Hell.

She really liked it on this boat. Although she was sleeping in third class, she mingled with the first class. The

air around her seemed proper, so they accepted her. Megan only had about seven glasses of wine. She could

get used to first class, yes she could.

The wind smelled like salt. It was like bliss, standing on the railing above the water, with the cool sea breeze

gently blowing her pale hair out of her face. The waves crashed onto the side of the boat, and if they were hard

enough some droplets of sea would caress her warm skin. Megan lifted her arms from her side. She was like a

bird, floating, flying. Over the sea, and she was weightless.

Someone screamed at her to get down from the railing, telling her she would fall into the sea. But the sea is

where Megan wanted to be, at the moment. Another person grabbed at her waist, trying to pull her down but

with all her might Megan freed herself from their grasp, and doing so pushed her off the railing and towards the

sea.

Ice. The water was ice cold and the waves were violent. Shouts were heard from the ship, yelling for an

officer or even the captain, anyone who could save the poor girl that just fell into the choppy sea. She would

surely die, of hypothermia or seawater filling her lungs. And that's what Megan felt, as she was tossed back and

forth between waves. The salt water enter her mouth, forcing its way down her throat and into her system, into

her lungs as she breathed it in. She missed the wine that had done the same only hours before. A boat fell next

to her. What a peculiar thing, and she was confused.

"Get on the boat!" a voice called. But Megan did not understand, for the boat was far to large...oh, the life

boat. She understood now. So she made her way onto the small lifeboat, grasping for some sort of material.

Megan's mind went black, and she then asked herself how she ended up in the water. Why was she climbing

into this boat? She got on the lifeboat and hoped that the large boat next to her would leave so she could

continue on her adventure at sea...

She had lost her mind. The salt water dehydrated her and she was obviously delusional.

But then the lifeboat began to fly! It lifted towards the skies, and things like cables brought her towards the

Heavens, pulling and pulling. But then they...they stopped, and she would surely fall back towards the sea...and

that boat never did leave...

Some men grabbed her boat, and pulled her onto the other boat, the bigger one. Megan put up a fight,

swiping at their hands. This was her boat.

"Miss, won't you please comply? We are trying to save you," one of the men tried. Megan blinked.

"I was in danger?" she asked, her words slurred.

"You fell into the sea. So yes, I suppose you were," said the man as he grabbed Megan by the waist and lifted

her onto the deck. As she lied down the salt water and wine mixed in her stomach and she proceeded to empty

her stomach of it's contents on the deck. The man sighed.

"I suppose you are drunk?" Megan looked up blearily.

"I suppose you are..." and she giggled.

"I take that as a yes. Tell me, what is your name, granted you remember it?" The man smirked.

"I'm Megan Guerr- no! Stadler. Megan Stadler." The man looked at her strangely.

"Right. Megan Stadler. Now, where are your parents, Miss Stadler?"

"They aren't here. I snuck on the boat." The group of people that had gathered gasped.

"Pardon, miss? You snuck on the boat?" The man said with anger in his voice. Megan nodded.

"Yes. With them." And with that she pointed to a group of lounge chairs. The man sighed.

"Officer Lowe, how can you be sure? Perhaps she isn't lying?" a woman asked with terror.

"Mrs. Dietrich, I assure you. We will look into it."

"I'm telling the truth!" Megan said frantically.

"So you're saying you snuck on the boat illegally?" Megan thought for a moment.

"I never said anything like that." Megan coughed and threw up wine and saltwater some more.

"Never mind that, you must be terribly dehydrated." The man...Officer Lowe, Megan guessed, picked her up

and carried her into a nice room with clean white beds, where they gave her lots of water and medicine. Megan

considered it Heaven. 


	4. Law: Marisa, Pt1

A/N: Hey, it's Emily again with another chapter. I'm going to be writing these a lot because Marisa wants me too...so yeah. Sorry for the wait! & thanks to all of the reviewers!

It was absolutely unbearable. The bed was hard like a rock, broken springs pressing into pressure points on Marisa's side. It was hot in the third class, and Marisa dearly want to take some clothing off to cure the sweating, but she couldn't. No, because she was sharing a bed with a boy- yes, a person of the opposite sex was in her bed and she wasn't in love with him. The whole idea shook her bones and made her a little sick. It didn't help that she was always a bit nervous around men. She could feel his- the boy, Emerson's- sweat seep threw her own night gown. His spinal cord pressed against her own, making her arch her back in pain.  
Marisa did not understand why she had to share a bed with this boy while Rachael shared a bed with his sister, Liesl. She just didn't understand- Emerson rolled over so he was facing the same direction as she was, and his hand landed just above her hipbone. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I don't understand what your problem is," Rachael began, occasionally gazing behind her shoulder at the cute blonde behind them. "Emerson is kind of cute."

"Rachael...just, no. I'm not comfortable with him being in my bed," said Marisa, crossing her arms at her chest.

"Technically, you're in his bed," Emily chimed in. Marisa glared at her.

"The infirmary is this way," she said, and turned right and into an open door. The three girls walked past rows of empty beds to an occupied one. Megan was lying there, eyes opened, but she was unconscious. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue, thin and dry.

"You guys, I can't look," said Rachael, covering her eyes. Emily rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair next to Megan's bed.

"You're going to have to get used to sleeping with Emerson, Marisa. There's really no where else to sleep unless you want to sleep on the floor." "Can I trade rooms with you, Em?" Emily stared at Marisa and shook her head.

"Of course not. You need this learning experience." Marisa sighed. A man walked towards them.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Officer Lowe. How are you today?" Marisa gazed down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"We're fine. Are you the Officer Lowe that saved Megan?" asked Emily.

"I believe I am," he replied, sitting down on the bed next to Megan's. "What is Megan's full name, do you know?"

"Megan Alisa...Stadler," Emily told him, making sure she said her name right. Marisa looked down at her sweaty palms. She did not want to get caught.

"Alright then. Where are her parents on the ship?" he asked, looking at Marisa.

"She doesn't have parents. They...they died, a while back. About ten years ago or so. A fire, very tragic. She hasn't quite been the same since," Emily said somberly.

Marisa snickered. Officer Lowe looked at her.

"Well. I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Is there anyone else on this boat that knows her that we can talk to?"

"No, actually, it's just us. Our parents wanted to have a life in America," said Rachael, her face red from trying not to laugh. Marisa studied her fingernails. They could be caught at anytime, and she was terrified.

"How about you, miss? What is your name?" Officer Lowe inquired, turning to face Marisa.

"Um, I'm Marisa...Marisa..."

"Laris. Her name is Marisa Laris," Emily finished. Marisa snapped her head towards her.

'Laris?' she mouthed, casually scratching her cheek to block Officer Lowe from seeing. Emily shrugged her shoulder.

"And your name?" he asked Emily.

"Emily Ettore," she said quickly.

"And you?" Officer Lowe asked Rachael. She coughed.

"Uh. My name is Rachael..." she coughed some more." "Rachael Anderson." Officer Lowe looked at a clock.

"I must be going now. Thank you for the information," he said, and he walked out of the room. Marisa collapsed on a bed.

"You guys, that was really close. We have to be more careful," Marisa said under her breathe.

"Aren't you the one that said this was about risks?" Rachael asked, eyebrow raised. Marisa shot up.

"Shut up. So I might have said that, but now we might be in too deep. Just be a lot more careful with what you say, alright?"

"I wonder what Megan's parents are going to say when they find out they died in a fire ten years ago," Emily thought, laughing. Marisa fell back on the bed, giggling.

"You guys, I feel kind of bad. Megan's unconscious and we're just laughing." Marisa and Emily went silent, as they turned to look at Megan. She looked sickly pale, like she could die at any moment.

"What if she does die?" Rachael wondered out loud.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to know she died at the hands of alcohol. She'd like that, you know." Emily smiled.

"Marisa Laris. Marisa Ashley Laris. I kind of don't like it, Emily."

"Would have rather gotten caught? Get over it, you'll go back to your real name once we get off the boat."

Marisa grumbled. While Rachael and Emily talked, she thought of Emerson Gabriel. He was a bit cute, once she thought about it. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were a deep green. He didn't have the nicest personality, for he a bit pretentious of the fact that she was in his bed. He was nineteen, a time that a boy that age would have a girl in his bed like Marisa was. He was a bit proud, a bit cocky and a bit too friendly.  
These nights were going to be very long.


	5. Theft: Rachael, Pt1

A/N: Short chapter. Oh, stop complaining. I was too busy not having a life.

* * *

Casually holding a glass of wine, she danced across the deck, spinning

occasionally, wine spilling over her tiny hands. Her dirty skirt flowed with

every motion, with every gust of wind. She's was perfect in his eyes.

* * *

He sat there with a his own glass, playing with it between his

fingers. She twirled and hummed, the sun setting behind her, people

smiling and moving out of her way. He saw her once or twice with three

other girls, a blonde and two brunettes, laughing often. He wanted her- she

looked young, but he wanted her, and he would have her.

* * *

He watched as she spun, without a care in the world. A total free-spirit,

and he wanted that eternal happiness.


End file.
